Washing, cleaning, and caring for one's body is a basic human need, and modern industry is continually attempting to satisfy these needs of humans in a variety of ways. The lasting elimination, or at least reduction, of body odor and underarm perspiration is particularly important for daily hygiene. Numerous special deodorizing or antiperspirant body care agents are known in the related art, which were developed for use in body regions that have a high density of sweat glands, in particular in the axilla region. These are formulated in a wide variety of forms of administration, for example as powders, in stick form, as aerosol sprays, pump sprays, liquid and gel-like roll-on applications, creams, gels, and as saturated flexible substrates (deodorant wipes).
In addition to at least one oil or a fat substance and an odorous substance component or a perfume, cosmetic antiperspirants of the related art include at least one antiperspirant salt.
When used regularly, antiperspirants can result in clearly visible colored textile soils. These are often white and/or greasy and/or yellow stains, which cannot be removed either with intensive washing. The staining is based on a complex interaction between formulation components of the antiperspirant, sweat, and the detergent used. It is likely that initially insoluble aluminum compounds form on and within the fiber. Yellowing generally develops with some time delay and is caused at least partially by the oxidation of unsaturated fatty acids or other organic compounds present as insoluble aluminum salts or in fixed form on the stain. The intensity of the staining on the textile is in particular dependent on the composition of the antiperspirant product, the type of perfume oil in the antiperspirant, the detergent, and the individual amount and composition of the stain.
Moreover, certain components of the formulation, such as hydrophobic sequestering agents, can result in dark, greasy/oil stains on the textile. The hydrophobic sequestering agents in the form of cosmetic oils or polyols are used to prevent white residue of the antiperspirant on dark textiles, which may develop, for example, as a result of the antiperspirants being transferred from the skin onto a textile during dressing. However, depending on the chemical composition, these sequestering agents can be removed only partially or not at all by a standard washing process, whereby the aforementioned stains are created, which can also alter the feel of the textiles in the soiled region.
In addition, the interaction between detergents and active antiperspirant ingredients can create further insoluble compounds, which can attach to the textile. These insoluble compounds form white, hard residue, which generally does not appear on the textile until after several soiling and washing cycles. This white residue is not soluble in water and also cannot be removed by standard washing methods. It is particularly apparent on light-colored or dark dyed textiles.
Various ingredients are added in the related art to protect textiles against such permanent soiling. One frequently used additive is surfactants, as described in document WO 2010/097205 A2, for example. The selection of the oil components may also reduce the textile soiling, or it may increase it, as described in documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,338 A, 4,511,554 A or 3,974,270 A.
As a result, there is a continued need for ingredients in antiperspirants that are able to effectively reduce and/or prevent the above-described soils, even with a long-term use of antiperspirants.
It was the object of the present invention to provide an ingredient in antiperspirant cosmetic agents that prevents, or at least lessens, the drawbacks from the prior art and is able to reduce and/or prevent textile discolorations and/or textile stains, without adversely affecting the action of the antiperspirant cosmetic agent or the shelf life of the same.
Surprisingly, it was now found that the use of special polysaccharides in antiperspirant cosmetic agents reduces and/or prevents textile soiling and/or textile stains, however without adversely affecting the action of the antiperspirant cosmetic agent and the shelf life of the same.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background of the invention.